


The Awakening - Warframe

by Chromocreus



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Dystopia, Future Fic, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromocreus/pseuds/Chromocreus
Summary: People without knowledge of Warframe can read this book as well.What is life? What is evolution? What is development? In a world where all three mean the same, the breach of science into human rights threatens the very existence of mankind. One species to change it all - the Tenno. A species that suffers several weaknesses for one power. The power to don machines of warfare, capable of higher orders of technology that cannot be used otherwise.Yet what is the truth? How did the world end up this way? And what would become of this hopeless existence? Find out more in this alternate universe of Warframe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can read and understand this story, it is not necessary to have played the game.

"Hold him down," a woman's voice could be heard in the room. A shout of aggression could be heard from a man, followed by the sound of gunshots. The clattering noise as the gun fell down on the ground. "If this works, man would have accomplished the impossible." She breathed out.

"I trusted you! You told me you knew where my daughter was!" He shouted.

"Test subject twelve, please be silent," she said, not a quaver in her voice. A loud noise could be heard at the sound of the man being thrown onto the metal table. "Where is she?!" He could be heard yelling, right before he was muffled up.

"Prepare the injection. Twelve grams of adrenaline. Three grams of serotonin. Five grams of endorphins. That should do." She ordered. She walked over to the man and looked into his eyes. "Your daughter. I do know where she is. But she's long gone."

The man's eyes widened as the mixture was suddenly inserted into his body. "I wouldn't move too much if I were you. You might die." She said this as four mechanical piston-base injections pierced his skin at the different locations.

Even with the cloth muffling his mouth, his screams could be heard throughout the room. Suddenly, they stopped. She turned around to face him.

"Oh. Looks like he was going to die anyway. Well at least the mutation level is higher this time. Get subject thirteen. Let's try a higher endorphin dosage."


	2. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything starts for our protagonist.

The wail of the alarm was pretty obvious as Quinn woke up from her dream. It was the same old rustic city. Crumbling buildings with dried up fountains dotted a concrete jungle. What was once a beautiful place for people to live in was reduced to a mere doppelganger of a post apocalyptic nightmare. There was really nothing left that resembled its ancient glory. People dressed in rags littered the streets, the buildings no longer safe to live in. It was rumored that long time ago, the area had been a location for dangerous mobs. Dangerous mobs which kidnapped people, not for the demand of ransom either. Those kidnapped simply...disappeared. No one knows where they went. Some think they were used for space experimentation, some think they were used for development in the medical field and some think a cruel sadist madman somewhere simply wanted more to add to his torture room.

It didn't matter regardless, as Quinn stumbled down the streets, headed to get her food rations as usual. Something was different this time. The path she usually took wasn't crowded like it used to be. Instead, it was empty. She looked around and realized she was alone. Taking a deep breath, she ran. She didn't turn tail like she probably should have. She ran straight for the food stall, knowing that there would be someone tending the stall at least. She smiled as she recognized the vendor. A smile which soon vanished as she felt herself tripping over, landing on the floor.

Of course, a trip wouldn't mean anything normally. But it did this time as a boot pressed down on her back, pinning her down. A female's voice yelled out, "quickly now, before it matures." She felt a sharp prick on her neck and within seconds she felt herself passing out from the effect of a sedative. As she passed out, she made out a few words, "we need to get the bonding process started."


End file.
